


Day seven

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dinner, First Dance, M/M, Valastor Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: Finally! The first date is happening!
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino, Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Day seven

**Author's Note:**

> \- @DressedFully -Thank you for your help and the beta-reading. <3 I am so thankful.  
> I know I´m a little late for the official Valastor-week, but life -you know? XD  
> I hope you still will have fun.

“Your shit-eating-grin is driving me crazy. Since I got back online, you are just a giggling bundle of annoyance. And even yet, you still haven’t told me who this other person is. Just that there is a date today. Are you for real? I’m your best friend, and I have learn about this mystery demon like every other nobody- over social media?”  
Vox is clearly frustrated, his TV-head hanging over Valentino’s large sofa in his private penthouse and his thin arms resting over the back rest.  
“That is not fair, and you damn well know it!”

“I know, I know…I just don’t want to spoil the mood. This is my first true date in decades! Ya know how rare something like this is? Not many demons are this bold anymore.”  
The Pimp stands in front of his full-size mirror, looking at his new suit, all cold-blue with golden buttons. His shirt was crisp white and the tie in navy-blue, just like the band around his hat.

“And there is no need for something like this. If you want to bang someone, you just bang. No need for a long foreplay.” Vox continues, clearly confused.

“But do ya never miss...more? To be close to someone? To truly care for someone?”

“Nah, way too risky here in Hell. And besides, I thought we had something like that. You are my best friend, is this not enough? Jeez, we are even sleeping with each other. You saying that's not enough anymore?”  
Vox sulks and crosses his arms over his chest. The Pimp strolls over and places his top hands on his shoulders with a sigh, squeezing them lightly. 

“Ya know I love ya...in some twisted way, Voxy. But ya also know...that I wish for more sometimes. I’m a hopeless romantic deep down and ya...aren't. I can’t blame ya, and I would never force ya, but… .”

“You wish for more. I know, I know. Then at least tell me who the lucky one is. You behave like it’s an exterminator or the damn Deer himself.”  
Vox could feel how the grip of the Moth tightens, his arms going stiff.  
“No! ...No way! Are you kidding me?! Damn, Valentino!”  
Vox tries to stand up and face his friend, but the claws on his body are strong enough to keep him down.

“What? It’s not like ya didn’t know that I like him. So...relax. Let me have this, okay? Maybe it will be just this one date, maybe...more.”

“How did this happen? When did this happen at all?”

“After ya last fight.”

Vox monitor glitches in his fury, and with an electric bolt he frees himself and appears next to the Pimp. His claw is digging into the chest next to the blue tie, his voice all angry static.  
“You left me to hit on this damn psycho?!”

With a low growl, the Pimp snatches the claw and squeezes it hard. Hard enough to make Vox wince.  
“Careful here, Punk! First of all, it’s not my fucking problem if ya chose to get ripped apart. Second, ya weren't alone. Velvet was with ya. Third, if ya damage my suite, I will bury ya head first in fucking concrete.”  
The taller demon hovers with every word more and more, over the tech Overlord, his magenta teeth flashing.  
“I don’t need ya permission! I don’t care if ya like this or not! I waited so long for this chance, and if ya dare interfere, ya will regret it, Vox.”  
Now his claw sting the chest of the TV-Demon, and his voice became a dark whisper.  
“Did I make myself clear?”

“I-.”

“Vox, did I make myself clear or not?”

“...crystal clear, Val.”

“Good.”

Both glare daggers at each other, just to breath out. Val moves to his bar and pours a stiff drink for both of them; they need it now.

“Where will you two go?”

“Mimzy’s. I thought a public place is an easy start. Not too modern of music, good food, and a dance floor.”  
He brought the two drinks over and handled one to Vox. They toast with the glasses, and the Moth watches his partner. It is always interesting to see the other demon drink carefully with his flat-screen and no typical lips.

“Well...have fun, I guess. But If he hurts you, if he breaks your dark, little heart -we will hunt him down like the Deer he is and kill him for good. Deal?”

“Deal.”  
They toast the glass again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m too sober for this shit.”

“You are just fine, dear Husker.”

“I still can’t believe you are going on a date with this guy! Why? Because he saved us?”

“First of all -Husker- he did not saved us, he only helped. Just to be clear, my friend. And second, why not? This should be entertaining. A decent talk, good drinks, nice music... It’s not like I wouldn’t enjoy Mimzy’s place on my own or with you and Niffty by my side.”  
The Radio Demons voice came out of the bathroom, and Husk sat on the made bed, his never-ending bottle in his hand. There was still a bandage around his chest, but at least he could move again. Damn these fucking Overlords and their healing ability. Alastor was already back on track, beside being in far worse state after the Tower’s events.

“Sure, whatever. But you will be out in the open, with him, alone… and I’m still hurt.”

“Awe, you care for me! My dearest Friend -how supportive of you. And yes, we will be out in the wild, do to speak. But he will behave; he knows I can simply kill him if he gives me inclination. Mimzy wouldn’t be too mad if I had to defend my humble honor, even if it should happen at her beloved club.”  
The Deer walks into his bedroom; he wears a stylish red suit, much darker then his usual clothes, a shade like dried blood. His shirt was black, his bow-tie a dark grey, just like his buttons. “How do I look?”

“What? Are you nervous? You look just fine. I hope he can keep his claws by himself, or I'll break them.”

The yellow smile grows full, and his crimson eyes glow at the cat demon.  
“I would love to see that, dear Husker. So if I need your support, you’re more than welcome to join my next hunt.”

The hurt demon growls and drinks more from his eternal bottle, he winks with his paw.  
“Shu, go. You don’t want to be late...and have some fucking fun, you sick bastard.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eight o’clock PM, Valentino’s famous limo drives in front of Mimzy’s club. With his also renowned cloak open over his shoulders the Pimp leaves the mobile fortress. His grin wide, his gold tooth shiny, and his mood over the roof. With a little hum -a song that just had to happen to play at the radio- he walks to the impressive main door. A few other demons glare at him with proper respect but no genuine fear. Here is no meeting of the scum of the street, no. Here gather the high-class of Pentagram-City. Not equally eye-level, but close enough to avoid simpering or fear. 

Still, the glares change as they fall on the red Stag, who just appears in front of the door as the hour chimes—fear and confusion for the most part. But the chaos takes the upper lead as the bystanders see Valentino steer for the Deer. For a moment, the Moth stood frozen, and his pink glasses roamed the new suit. 

“Alastor, perfectly on time. And may I say, ya look absolutely stunning, Baby. Shall we enter?”  
There is no close greeting, but the Pimp offers his main arm to the other demon to link. Hopeful.  
Alastor’s ears twitch at the compliment, and his toothy grin gets a little wider.

“Of course, Dear, did you expect less from me? And thank you. May I say, blue is your color.”  
He sees the rising heat on the Moth’s face and takes the offered arm and chokes back a chuckle. 

Some of the witnesses snatch photos with their phones, and the social media start exploding, but neither of the powerful demons cares.

In the building, they are greeted by the owner of the club herself. Mimzy approaches the two, and Alastor has to let go of the guiding arm to return the casual hug and Mimzy’s kisses near his cheeks. 

“Alastor, Darling. So good to see you. And if I dare to say -you just look as fine and dandy as usual.”

“Just as usual? What a shame, this suit is new... A pleasure to see you, Mimzy.”

Mimzy wink at the Deer and holds her hand at Valentino, who takes it and lowers his form to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Always an honor to meet ya, Mimzy. A true loss, I can’t visit more often, but ya know the drill.”

“Business never sleeps, I know too well. I can only enjoy this setting because it is my club.”  
She giggles, and with her hand back, she gestures both men to follow.  
“Your table is ready. Your call was a little short term Valentino; I had to pull a few strings. But I’m more than happy to help a fellow club-owner in need.”

The table stands on a little balcony, easy to oversee the stage and dance floor, but private enough for smooth talk. The bar is just a button push away.

“The show starts in an hour, so there is enough time to get a little something to eat. Have a lovely night, boys.”  
With a playful wink, Mimzy leaves the two demons alone and vanishes in the background. 

As a man with manners, the Moth pulls the chair out for Alastor who appreciates the humble gesture with note. Valentino places himself on the opposite side, attempting some level of formal space. Before one of them could start a dialog, a little imp in a black suit appears. He gives each a menu and asks for the first round of drinks.  
Alastor starts with bourbon, and Valentino chooses a martini. With a bow, the imp vanishes to fulfill the order and give both demons time to read the menu.

“I am a huge fan of the house special, but I also can recommend the steak here.”  
Alastor’s eyes lay on the card in his claws as he spokes.

“House special? I heard it's more ya drift, but steaks sound good.” 

The Pimp doesn’t even look at his own menu; his focus is entirely on the red Deer.  
“But if ya like the special, just go for it.”

“This is supposed to be a lovely night. I think it would be a bad start to order something that makes you uncomfortable, Dear.”  
The crimson eyes flick to the Pimp just to catch him staring.

“Oh, nono. I don’t eat demons, but I don’t care if others like it. So long it’s no one I know, it’s not my fucking problem. Feel free.”  
Valentino shields his face with the card; just for a moment to gain a little focus back. This is harder than he expected, trying to play casual. It's ridiculous.  
His rescue appears in the form of the waiter and their drinks. They took the order, and both men chose a red wine for the bloody flesh and handed the cards back to the imp.

“So...how do you expect the events of this fine evening to pass off, Dear?” Alastor might as well start the chat he desired, since Valentino was so caught up.

“Do ya ask me if I have some sort of battleplan on my mind?”

“Exactly.”

Val leans more comfortably back in his chair.  
“If my absolute stunning charm can’t win ya over...well, I hope a full belly and some distraction on the dancefloor will do it. After all, ya enjoy entertainment.”

“Not a Sun Tzu, but a solid plan. Care to share how you expect we dance? There is a tiny height difference between the two of us.”  
Alastor’s grin is still amused, and his head tilted slightly at an angle. The Moth switches back forward, his hands not on the table, but in front of him.

“We have a few options here. First - I will use the lower hands. Second - I can carry ya. Third - I lead, and ya have to trust that I chose possible moves, so both of us still look good.”

A claw on his chin, the Deer simply nods to the offered selection.  
“I would like to dance with you, not your lower half. Try to carry me in the open, and I will rip your arms off -all of them. But to trust you, Pimp, follow your lead and handle the control over? I can deal with this - for a dance. But you better stay decent, my Friend.”  
The words were spoken with a warning growl, which changed into a darker, smoother sound. And Valentino’s eyes went bigger and bigger behind his pink glasses; now, he needs a sip from his drink!

“Ya killing me here, Alastor. I really try hard to be...decent and ya? Ya say things in this voice, and my head starts to spin.”

“I have absolutely no clue that you are talking about dear Valentino.”  
Alastor’s smile is a little broader and sharper on edge, his eyes glowing dark with humor.

The Pimp had to stop himself from drinking more; he could not risk getting wasted in front of the Deer, so he put the glass down.  
“How is ya friend doing? Is he awake already?”

“Husk? Oh, he is just fine. He helped me choose this fine suit and threaten to hurt you if you dare to harm me.”  
His red claws follow the fine cloth, just to flick at the Moth with the small threat on Husk’s side.

“He can move already? Hu, must be a tough guy. Ha! Something like this was Vox’s words too -well, not completely new for him, but another motive to hurt ya.”  
Valentino nods in acknowledgment but dismisses Vox’s words of warning with a wink of his hand.

“He helped you to get ready for this night? How humble of him.”  
There is a hint of skepticism in Alastor’s voice, discovered under his usual static.

“He...well, I just told him that I have a date. I may have dropped ya name after we were finished.”  
The little backstab on his best friend places a crooked smile on his face.

Alastor is now the person who leans more over the table. His red eyes slightly gleaming with interest.  
“So?”

“He….took it like a real champ, there was almost no screaming. Not that I can blame him...but he already knows about my feelings for ya. Sooo...he now has a reason more to hate ya. Ya, welcome.”  
With a nearly apologetic gesture, the Pimp shrugs his shoulders.

“Ha! -I give you my word Valentino, that I will not use this to harm him. I am better than that. But I will tease him ~terribly.”  
Alastor leans himself back on his place, a wicked smile on his face and a low purr.

“I can’t ask for more, Baby.”  
The voice is a little dreamy, melting under Alastor’s dark humor.

Both men wet their throats with a sip from their drinks. The short silence is neither awkward nor uncomfortable. But gives both a timeout to order some thoughts and information.

“Where do you take your dates normally, your own clubs, I would assume.”  
So it was Alastor again to choose a new path.

“Business dinners or some casual meetings with allies, clients, or other groups of concern. Some want to see where they will work, others like the girls or boys at their side. But real dates?”  
Alastor is a little surprised to see the red dots of a flush on Valentino’s cheeks.  
“I don’t do dates often; I had no reason at all. So...yeah, this is my first one for a while.”

“Really? I can’t claim to have had a close look at you in the past, but I never saw you alone.”

“For a date, ya have to be interested in the other, care for them, and have some sort of feeling. I don’t need these things for sex; I can have girls and guys on each hand in a split second. They are arm-candy, not dates. Replaceable.”  
The Pimp takes another sip.  
“This sounds may be sad and pathetic for someone like ya, but it's not the case. I like sex, like it a lot. And if ya would allow it I would be all over ya right now, but, as I said. I care for ya, I'd like to know ya better, and I absolutely respect ya boundaries.”

“Good to hear that I am more than an arm-candy. That you wish to treat me like a real person, and not just some accessory...”  
The confession about Valentino’s sincere wish to be already THIS close creates an unpleasant snarl on the Deer’s face. Luckily the Moth changes this road fast himself.

“I would never-ever treat ya like one of my employees. And should I ever start to do so, please, just shoot me. I know I’m not flawless, and it’s hard to walk in new shoes if ya catch my drift. But I wish to make ya feel good and happy.”

Alastor places his glass down, his right hand leaning on the top of the Pimp’s one, and the Deer could see the new flush on his face.  
“If this shall continue, a few rules should help. Easy steps for you to follow.”

The Moth nods eagerly, all ears, and the Deer’s grin goes wider.  
“So docile, a nice change for the King of Porn. I like that. But back to the rules.  
You will not touch me until I allow it. I, on the other hand, handle this as I please.  
You will never use some lewd nickname for me.  
What ever between us happens, stays between us. If you dare to brag about us in front of the other 'V’s or any other demon, I will kill ever last one of you…" He lets that one hang a moment, emphasis in his voice that it was a promise and not a threat. "Even if that was the start of all this, you will not enter my home again without my invitation.  
There will only be one path, and one tempo -mine.  
No means no, in every situation. You will stop immediately.  
And if I end his situation, it will be an eternal end.”  
The soft-touch changes, as he drills his claws into the taller one’s blue skin, just shy of drawing blood. And the Pimp bites his lower lip, suppresses a soft moan, and nods harshly.  
“I can work with that, no problem at all.”

“Good. If I like to make some changes, I will let you know. So, with this out of the way, any topics on your mind, Dear?”

For a short moment, the Moth remains silent, a claw at his chin.  
“Just to clear the field from the start, any topics we should skip at all, or at least at this early stage?”  
The Stag draws his hand back, takes a small sip, and doesn’t miss the little frown of the lost contact on Valentino’s side.  
“As I said in the Tower -my past is none of your business. My allies are none of your business. Otherwise feel free to ask, I can still refuse to answer Dear.”

“Is the Hotel as a start, okay? The whole idea is strange, but that -of all demons in Hell- ya would get involved with this...well, if I had a bet on it, I would be missing an arm by now.”

With a soft chuckle, the Stag simply nods.  
“True. And before you ask -no, I don’t believe something like redemption is possible. I think the whole idea is ridiculous, and I am 100% open about this. So, no one can say I would lie to the Princess or blind her.”

“So, ya, just spending money for a good time?”

“Correct. I wish to see the patrons try to work with all their dreams, hopes and tears. Just to get crushed by the true, cruel nature of Hell. Oh, their suffering will be marvelous! Entertainment is a true feast! Hahaha!”  
The red eyes of the Stag are gleaming crimson, and the look on the Moth’s face is only described as besotted.  
“And to be honest, even if I truly dislike his attitude, your star Angel Dust is a great entertainment source. He brings chaos wherever he appears.”

“I know his talents for trouble far too well, and I should still rip him a few limbs short for going to that Hotel without even asking me first. But regrowing cost time and time is money. And if he is such help against boredom, I guess he can stay a few days from the week at the Hotel. He must simply double his efforts then, when he is back at the studio or out with clients.”  
A cruel smile lays on the Pimp’s face, magenta eyes merciless. And timing was that this rugged look just hit the waiter right in the face, as he placed the orders and the wine, of course. He asks for other wishes with a pale face and flees the scene as fast as possible without being rude.

Valentino’s pink glasses follow the imp with a sadistic look, just to switch back to the plates. His brows lift a little as he watches Alastor’s setting.  
“I know what the house special is, but just from the look -I would have no clue this is not normal flesh.”

“Because it is normal flesh, Dear. There is no difference between an animal and a demon - they are all just prey to me.”  
With a dangerous grin on his face, he lifts his wineglass to toast with the Moth.  
“Besides, I heard you like to dig your teeth into some proper flesh, too.”

Val nearly spits his sip out, holding a napkin over his mouth.  
“Shit, Bambi - ya really try to kill me here. Did ya even know how much I hold myself back, and how hard this is?”

“I am only teasing you a little; surely, you can handle this small duplicity.”  
His voice is lazy as he starts to cut his own meal, eyes on his plate. Until they flash up to the Pimp, only to watch him jump abruptly and strengthen his grip around the cutlery, his lower sets scratching over the new suit pants. A pressed hiss escapes the Overlord, darting past his fangs, until the Deer’s foot left his thigh and returns back to his side under the table.  
“Is something wrong with your meal, Darling? You haven’t even started to eat yet.”  
Alastor’s face shows nothing, only a cheery smile.

On the other hand, Valentino is like an open book, and he hated himself for this. How could the Radio Demon do this to him? Him?! The King of Porn! And Al is playing him like a damn virgin. He needs every ounce of willpower his mind can produce right now, too, NOT to merely jump over the table and right on top of that damn Deer. But he knows this would cost him more than this date. Is this Alastor’s plan? To make him lose his cool so that he could end it? Or is he testing him? Maybe he could excuse himself for the toilet? No...then the Stag would see what all this is doing to him. Damn his coat is far better in hiding a boner than his suit pants.  
Relax, Val, breath. You are not a pawn; you are a player too!

“No, I only wanted to see ya reaction after ya first bite. Is it good? Can ya taste what kind of demon it was?” Valentino is impressed by himself, how calm and rational his voice sounds -this could work.

For a few seconds, the Deer simply inspects the Demon in front of him, only to take his first fork full. He closes his eyes and hums in delayed delight. Of course, he would never speak with his mouth still in use, so Valentino got himself a little break. Some wine would help.

“Mmmh, it is surely marvelous. My props to the chef. If my tongue is not mocking me, I would say this was a bird demon.”

“I will trust ya tongue on this.”  
He cuts his own meal, still raw in the middle, the red juice flooding his plate. Perfect. He chews slowly, and this time, he lets the soft moan happen.  
“Fu-I means dam- I mean this is good.”

“Don’t be too shy, Dear. I am used to far more cursing with Husk around me. I experienced that these words are often used to...simply underline a statement.”

“This shit is god-damned-fucking good.”  
Both demons went silent for a moment after this, just to continue their meal with light laughter.  
“Do ya want to taste a bite? Or is mixing a bad idea?”  
His fork gesticulates at the red Stag’s plate.

“I will not refuse the offer, and you? A little nosy for something new?”  
Alastor has already cut a small piece from his meat, leaning on the table to the Moth’s side. He could clearly see the conflict on the Pimp’s face. His rejection of the flesh, but also how these cheeks start to redden at this gesture. In the end, the Overlord lets the Deer feed him this one bite, and slowly chewed it.  
“... it’s not bad at all. If I would not know this was at some time, someone...I would eat it.”

“Not some time, about three or four hours ago. Mimzy uses only fresh ingredients.”

“Good to know, she must have some damn good connections. The barns are at least an hour or two outside town.”  
It’s Val’s turn, so he places a good bite on his fork and guides it to the Radio Host. Alastor is slightly surprised that his action to accept the piece seems to hit the Pimp even harder. His blue skin is nearly purple.  
“Well, I will not speak vulgarly like you -but this is a delicious steak.”

“I know. How mad would ya be if I try to woo away the chef?”

“Depends if I will still have access to his skills?”

“For sure.”

“I would be fine. Mimzy, on the other side, if I were you - I would not undervalue her. She survived a long time in Hell, and this had hardly to do with our acquaintance.”

“I will keep this in my mind.”

Some silence so that both men could savor their bloody dishes and some sweet wine, but as time passed it felt easier. Comfortable even.

“I told you my past is off the table, but is yours, Dear? How became a hell-born like you...a Pimp? I know that most hell-born follow an original sin or two.”

“I would assume, the same way ya became a Radio Host. I made my hobby work. Sinners aren’t very beloved by full blood demons -at least the higher ones. Imps and hellhounds are hell-born too, but Sinners don’t acknowledge this fact. And many of these higher bastards distance themself, stay at the circles or on the city’s edge. I take my chances and flock a few poor souls around me. Take them under my care and protection, have some fun with them. Made some contracts with them to gain more power and influence...and over time, the numbers got bigger and bigger. I had to crack heads on my way too, but at some point, my empire was built, and I’m a King.”  
His grin bright, showing all these magenta teeth, with the one golden between. The eyes are gleaming behind the pink glasses, and his voice, confident and full of pride. No, he loves his life, his turf, and his work. 

“I see. So lust was your hobby first? Who was the big, bad Valentino before he put this coat on?”

“Hehehe...ya a smart Demon Alastor. Make a guess.”  
The Pimp lowers his head and pulls his glasses slightly down, so the Deer could see the red light beaming out his eyes, accompanied by a dangerous growl, right out the Moth’s throat.

The Deer’s ears twitch in alarm just for a second, but he could get the control back, overplaying this with his head’s soft tilting.  
“Wrath. I see. You are a man with many layers.”

“And even more weapons, not that I would need them. But what can I say, I’m a man, and I love my toys. They keep things interesting. And to be honest, it is fascinating how many ways humankind came off to kill each other.”  
A low chuckle underlines his cuttings.

“True. I rely on my natural weapons for hunting, but I spice things up with some tools for the Broadcasts.”

“Oh, I know. Big fan, never miss a single one.”

“Interesting. I would not have guessed; my schedule would interfere with some of your work.”

“Yep. The faces when a shoot gets to the middle of a scene and put on hold because the Boss has to listen to a damn radio. But hey - I’m the Boss, and I can do whatever fuck I want to do.”

“Ever imagined being there?”  
A dangerous spark in his eyes as he glares at his possible opponent.

“...as a spectator or victim?”  
Valentino slows his eating down, watching every little expression on the Radio Demon’s face.

“Oh, this is something you have to tell me.”  
Alastor places his arms at the edge of the table, not his elbow, of course, and leans his head on his interlocking hands.

The Moth takes a moment to think, letting a finger follow the rim of his nearly empty wine glass.  
“Both. To see ya doing this, to see ya excitement, that I truly can hear. This would knock me out. But to be part of it? No denying, I enjoy some sort of pain but getting killed at the end is a little too much for me. There is no coming back out of ya basement.”

“For victims, right. But for a visitor? If this continues some time, maybe I am willing to give you a tour.”

“As a victim or a visitor?”

“This would be a surprise.”

“A risk I would like to take.”

A tension builds up until the poor imp is back and nearly shrieks as both pairs of eyes hit him like burning coals.  
“W-Was everything...g-good?”

Alastor’s face changes back to a chipper smile as he claps his hands together.  
“Absolut perfect, my thanks to the kitchen. Carlo has outdone himself.”

“Yeah, this was a damn good piece of meat. How about some dessert?”

“Of course! Here, the cards. Let me clean the table; I will be back in a minute.”

Both demons accept a smaller card, so imp and dishes could disappear.

“I will not erase this fine taste with a dessert.”

“Oh, I will. They have brownies here...ice...brownies and ice, with choco-sauce... that sounds good.”  
For the first time this evening, Valentino indeed reads the card fully, eyes bright with interest.

The Deer blinks two times, just to chuckle.  
“You quite enjoy some sweets, it seems.”

“Believe it or not, but there is no dish in Hell that would not work with chocolate syrup or honey.”

“If you ever dare to put something like that, on one of my dishes, I will end your tasteless life on the spot.”  
A mix of shock and displease rushes over Alastor’s face -what a crime!

“I would never dare to do such a thing...so, ya could imagine cooking for me?”  
Uh, this smooth grin, all over the Pimp’s face. Alastor snarls back but it lacks a certain bite.

“I cook all the time, but maybe I am generous enough to let you watch and even taste.”

“I would love that, Bambi.”

“Found the gentleman something they like?”  
The waiter is back at the table, ready to take the new order.

“Yeah... it’s sitting right in front of me.”

“Please, Valentino - even I know that was terrible.”  
He leans himself more back on his chair with rolling eyes to hide a telling curve of his smile.

“Hehe, not sorry. But -I will have the choco-brownies with vanilla ice and chocolate sauce, and a cappuccino with extra cream.”  
A cheap chance, but Valentino could not resist to take it.

“A black coffee.”  
The waiter nods and takes both cards with him.

“You are well open about your...interest in me.”  
A hand gesture between both men back and forth.

“Is that bad?” 

Oh- this insecurity on the Overlord’s face is nearly priceless and places a darker grin on the Deer’s face.  
“Not for me, but that is about you and your business partners? They could start to doubt your sanity.”

“Not my fucking problem. Beside...I think an open date is easier to handle, like a business dinner with ya.” 

“So? Why?”

“Because if we two started to work together, many demons would need some new pants. Ya have no interest in my studio, so the only thing we both could have interest in-”

“Would be Hell, itself.”

“Right. On one side, a crazy Pimp with suicidal dating wishes, on the other a powerful Overlord with a new ally. I bet the internet and social media are already exploding.”

“Understandable, even if I never saw a good reason for this sort of thing.”

“No? I would guess ya could have a mass of followers in minutes!”

“And then what? If I want to reach someone, I can do this over my radio.”

“True. Ya don’t want to sell, just deliver what ya love to do. But I swear, some nice pictures to ya Broadcast would give ya a huge fanbase.”

“Nono, this stays exclusive. Only the poor soul and I conduct my shows. I prefer a close encounter Dear.”

“A shame, but understandable. Hrm...and there is no problem with ya work at the Hotel? The Princess is not a fan, I would guess.”

“Oh, sadly, not. We made an arrangement -no mass slaughter through the streets, and of course, I will not harm persons involved with the Hotel -so long, they know to behave. But the Broadcast is mine, and no one can take this pleasure from me.”

Valentino nods, just to lean back and rub his two pairs of hands at each other as his magenta eyes spot his dessert. A huge plate with a mountain out of brownies, ice cream, and even two sparklers. The imp places the sweet-bomb in front of the Pimp, a bottle of choco-syrup in his claws. With a humble bow, he starts to cover the sweets with the thick sauce, eyes on the Moth, so the Overlord could raise a nail or make another gesture to stop the flooding. Any moment now. Just a small hint would be enough. A simple nod or a rising hand, anything.

Alastor’s grin gets amazed; his eyes switch between the nervous imp and the choco-lake. At some point, the bottle is blank.  
“M-my humble apologize, Mister Valentino...sh-should I get a new bottle?”  
The waiter’s hands are trembling, his claws piercing the empty flask.  
Valentino rubs his chin with a claw and simply winks at the imp.

“Na, it’s good. Next time ya will not be so cheap and bring a full package.”

“Of-of course Sir!”  
The smaller demon disappears, leaving the two men alone.

“Ha- a light and healthy meal!” Full radio sarcasm.

“I should have asked for marshmallows -next time.” 

“I see...I have to prepare some storage if you stay for dinner.”  
The looks became thoughtful for a moment; his kitchen has clearly not enough sweets to please the Moth.

“Or ya bake, I haven’t forgotten the beignets. They sound sweet enough.”  
The Pimp wags with his eyebrows -a new chance!

“Fine. We will see, you will still be capable of moving, after...this?”  
The pointy chin nods at the caloric-bomb with clear disbelief.

“Naturally. This is something for a hollow tooth.”

“Is this the story behind the gold tooth?”

“Hum? Oh, nono. This is a story for another time, a little too personal for the first date.”

“So I have to continue this to hear about it? It better be a good story, Dear.”

“My best, I swear.”

Alastor watches Val consume his dentist nightmare, enjoying his own black coffee. He observes a rising disturbance down below, so he pulls his pocket watch out.  
“Oh, the show will start in a few minutes. Would you like a drink for it?”

“Yes, please. A martini would be nice.”  
The Deer orders the new round, and as the drinks are ready Valentino had finished his dessert. Alastor could not deny that he was, in some way, impressed. Not only had the Moth finished the whole choco-sea, with the brownie-ice-islands, but he had not even had a single stain on himself or his surroundings.

The lights dim, and the ongoing disturbance calms down. The show would go on for a half-hour so that the guest could relax after the dinners. The last song the opener for the dance floor—time to shine.

The music, the beats -this is Alastor’s other drug. He knows the band, every strength and weakness of every single player. Even at his seat he could not hold still. His shoe bobs to the beat under the table, and his claw follows the rhythm next to his mug. His head is slightly tilted, the crimson eyes focus on the stage, and the static hums synchronously with the live music.  
On the other side, Valentino enjoys the sounds for sure, but his heart-shape glasses lay on the Stag, his face all dreamy -at least until the Deer caught him staring. His face flushed red, and he tried to hide his fluster with a quick sip. Alastor’s smile only gets even more full, but his eyes wander back to the music. The Moth covers his face with two hands, mentally screaming and shouting at himself until he feels ready again to face the whole situation. But with every new song, his heart beats faster, and he could feel how some sweat gathers on his neck, over his collar. With a mumbled apology, he leaves the table and Radio Host behind, walking to the restrooms. 

His antennas are flicking in the air, scanning the area -empty, right. He places himself in front of the large, pure white sink, putting his glasses and blue hat on the free side. A few handfuls of cold water on his face should help to gain some focus back. If Alastor starts to think he is easy, this all will be over in a second. No way! But he couldn't help himself; he never had a chance before to be so close to the Radio Demon. To see him so relaxed or lost in the tunes. More out of a habit, he holds his phone in two claws and hesitates. Who should he write? Vox? He would be his first contact, his best buddy...but this time? -Hey, I’m freaking a little out, you know, on the date with your archenemy!- ...nonono! Velvet it is.

Even before he had a chance to send something to her, he already had a text from the Demoness.

“I can see you are tapping Big Boy. I thought you have a date. How rude of you!”  
“... don’t tell Vox Sweetie, I’m in the restrooms right now, but I don't have much time. The last song will start soon, and then the dancefloor will be open and...Vel, damn, I’m a fucking wreck. I’m nervous as shit.”  
“This is soooo cute! X3 <3”  
“Not helpful, Doll.”  
“Sorry, XP Restroom, hu? Look into the mirror, look at you. You are the King of Porn. You are an Overlord. You are Valentino -you are amazing! Interesting! Handsome! Charming! No one deserves you -and Alastor will see how lucky he is, or we will tear him apart and throw all the tiny bits through Hell!”  
“Thank you. I owe you one, Little Sis.”  
“Karaoke-night it is. Vox will get these songs never out of his system!”

He put the phone back in his pocket, a soft chuckle on his face.  
“...alright. Ready for Round Two.”  
Vel is right; he is a damn good catch, now he just has to show this the infamous Radio Demon! This should be like a stroll on the beach! He puts his glasses back, replaces his hat, and makes sure the brim is a smooth line.

Time to face the music. Literally. 

“I would have guessed you had fled the scene, Darling.”  
His face toward the stage, but his eyes gleam with wicked humor at the taller Demon.

“I try, but the windows are way too small for me. Joke aside, I just checked if there is any sticky sweet left. Our first dance shall be nothing more than perfect.”  
With a winning grin, the Pimp sat down, ready for the grand finale. In this song, Mimzy would perform personally. And it was loud, bright, and colorful, and her strong voice reached each corner of the club, every sinner and demon feeling the vibes in his core. Magic? Pure Talent? Valentino doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care -it sounds marvelous... And the folks went wild. With the last note, there is no hold. On every edge, the demons jump their chairs, claps and whistle, howls, and celebration. Alastor keeps his cool naturally, so he simply claps. On the other side, Val has two fingers in his mouth and lets out a loud zing, slapping with his lower pair.

“Thank you, thank you all! You are a great audience! The Band and I will continue... now with lighter tracks. Feel free to join us; the dance floor is open.”

“So, ready for a true show, Bambi?”

“Haha, well...I am eager for how you will pull this off. Remember -Dear- I will not hesitate to dismember you if you can not behave.”

“Fair warning.”

Both men leave the table, and at last the Pimp leaves his coat over his seat. At the first moment, the dance floor seems to be full to the brim, but with each step closer, more and more room starts to build up. On the one hand, no one wants to interfere with these two powerful Demons; on the other, the folk are curious to see these two interact.

So many eyes on them, and both couldn’t care less. Valentino catches a playful wink from the club owner herself, and his grin split nearly his entire face. He offers Alastor his hand, and as the Stag accepts this gesture, he places his spare slightly over the others thin waist. Of course, this starts a mumbling, and it’s getting only louder with the first few notes, as it becomes clear that the Pimp leads the dancing. A few lights flash over the dancefloor, at least until some shadow forces smash the poor phones. 

No, this is Alastor´s and Valentino's moment alone.  
And Alastor has to admit, the Overlord knows how to move. He seems to be far more experienced to dance with shorter demons than himself with a larger one. Every step is on point with the rhythm, the song guiding their movements. Before the Deer even could realize it, the first song is already over, and a second, faster one starts. A swing! Both need more room and more room shall they get. Twisting and turning, circling around each other. The crowd is completely forgotten. Honestly, the Radio Demon loves to dance, but he could not deny that his partners are limited. Only a few brave ones would dare to dance with him, believing they are safe at the club, and naturally, his closest contracts like Niffty, Husk, or friends as Rosie and Mimzy herself. But this was different. He could feel Valentino’s eyes on him every second. The Moth’s face shows pure joy, pure excitement. It would be so easy to break his heart and reputation right now. But...why should he? Why sacrifice all of this for a short, cruel fun? No Sir. He would aim for the late game.

Valentino could not believe this -he was dancing with the Radio Demon -DANCING! His heart beats so fast and heavy, he is sure the whole of Hell can hear it. And they have fun, he could see it in the crimson eyes. Not idle like most of the time, no, the Deer is excited! He is enjoying himself! Shit. This must be the closest thing to heaven he had ever reached. Alastor had destroyed most of all hell-phones, but Val still hopes he could get some beautiful pics or even a video. 

With each new song, they get a little bolder with the steps and movements. They learned to read the other, complete the performance, and the bystanders started to get loose. More and more pairs dare to join the dancefloor; the whole atmosphere is getting lighter with their ease.

After an impressively wild jazz number, a slow song throws Valentino nearly out of the ring, but Alastor holds one claw in a firm grip and pulls the Moth back to his chest. The Deer rolls his eyes, as he could see how tense the larger body became, especially as the Stag places his hands flat on the Pimp’s chest. Far more comfortable than to reach high for his shoulders.  
“Relax, Vallie boy, this is just another dance. I allow you to lay your arms around me - for this.”

With a massive swallow, the flustered Demon nods and places his main hand’s on top of the Stags shoulders, and his second one loops around the thin frame, above the hip. They move in a slow swing, and Val could feel how Alastor’s nails are scratching his suit, the index finger tapping to the song.  
“I will be honest, Valentino; I had never thought this evening would be so entertaining -not like this. I thought I would have to beat some manners right into this elegant shape. You are polite, decent enough about your work, and the conversation was delightful. You are a little stiff, but I can understand this -you have much more to lose here than I...And I will not deny it is a brawl to see you all flustered like a schoolboy. Just like this.”  
Alastor’s voice is a soft purr, harmonic perfect with the actual song. He stops his step and pulls himself higher, to place a sharp nip at the Moth’s throat… 

Just to pat the chest and walk back to his place. 

Valentino stands frozen like a damn wax figure, his magenta eyes wild and teeth grinding, claws twitching in the air, now all empty.  
After a full minute, he inhales deeply to restart his brain, just to follow the Deer. He places himself right behind the red Stag, leaning down, so his face is next to Alastor’s. His primary arms on the table caged the Deer on his chair, the lower one on the backrest, not touching the Demon.

“That was damn cruel, Baby.” Val’s voice is a dark growl, full of barely suppressed lust.

Alastor turns his head a hint, seeing the Pimp out of the corner of his eye. “Is it my fault you have no control over your feelings or how your body reacts? Nono -this is your problem alone, Pimp.”

He raises one claw, placing it at the jaw joint, and pulls it slowly down to Valentino's chin. He could feel the intense shiver through the Moth’s frame and how his lips stopped a soft moan. The table and chair start to crack under the Overlords force, as he leans himself for more, following the sharp claw under his face.  
“Can you even imagine how hard it is, to not pin ya right now on this table and-”

“I hoped you two could enjoy the show, but if I think how long you both blocked the dancefloor, I will dare assume yes.”  
Valentino’s eyes went huge as he hears Mimzy’s giggling voice right next to their table and he tries to pull himself up, but Alastor’s claws hook right into his collar and hold him at his position.

“Truly a masterpiece. You gave this classic track a whole new skin; I am impressed, Dear Mimzy.”  
He taps with his other index finger on his sharp cheek, and Val nearly loses his mind as he is allowed to place a soft kiss right on the ash-grey skin. Just to be released. His own face a lovestruck, dumb grin, but he walks like a zombie back to his place.  
“...yeah, Great show...awesome music. Nice dress.”

The singer holds a hand over her mouth to hide a small laugh.  
“By the nine circles, Allie -another stunt like this, and poor Valentino can’t even walk home alone.”

“Nonsense. I bet his mind will clear perfectly fine when he walks me back to the Tower. So, shall we, or do you need a drink first?”

“Hu? Oh! Of course, if ya insist. Mimzy, thank ya for ya help. Without ya, this wonderful night wouldn't a been possible.”  
The Overlord stands up and takes the owner’s hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. His voice is still a little dull, and the grin all over his face.

“Shhh -I will go all red. Simply remember this if I shall ask for some favor of yours.”  
She blinks at the taller Demon and could see how his face changes -no fool anymore, a stern business look.

“I will. ya have my word.”  
No deal, but she could feel the strong will behind his words. She simply nods, eyes for a moment at the Deer, whose eternal smile has sharp edges. Until he pulls himself up, wipes his suit with a smooth gesture, the blood-red eyes on his date.  
“Shall we, Darling?” Once more, sternly.

And the charming grin is back on Valentino’s face, as he lets go of the smaller hand, just to offer his arm the Stag. His second set grabs his coat from the seat and pulls a money roll out of the pocket. Far more than the whole evening could have cost, but some things are more important than green.  
“Naturally. Have a good night, Mimzy.”

“Rest well, my friend.”  
Both men bow slightly as a farewell and leave the scene, followed by many eyes.

Alastor’s mood is still on a high note; no wonder as he plays his own music as he walks next to the Pimp. It is usually annoying to walk with someone else; the Deer is a fast walker because of his energy. But Val has no problem catching up thanks to his long legs.

Valentino is glad about the night air. It helps to get his mind in order.  
“So...if I understand ya words right, we will have a second date then?”

“Absolutely! This is by far too entertaining to simply stop now. I can not say for how long this will be the case, but you are safe with me, at least for the moment. But if I lose my interests, there will be a high chance that I will kill you -Hahaha!”  
Besides his cruel words, Alastor is laughing in a chipper tone.

“Mhm...I expected something like this. I may be a fool on this, but naturally, I hope to gain ya love. No risks, no fun.”

“Exactly. So, for our next date, we should choose a place to learn more about each other. I would propose the Hazbin Hotel. Nonetheless, how long this will take could interfere with my work there, and it would only be fair to inform dear Charlotte.”

“To be honest, I would not be surprised if all of Hell knows by now. But sure...should I bring something?”

“Buns. We will start with breakfast, and then we two will spend the whole day together there.”

“A whole day?”

“Is this a problem, Dear?”

“It...well, it depends on the date, I have some schedules I hardly can’t dismiss -not even for this.”

“So? Who is more important in your life than me right now?”

“...the King, for example.”

“Lucifer, I see. Well, fair enough, he is important.”  
Alastor chuckles in a chipper tone, just to wave his free hand, summoning his microphone.  
“You are the person who must leave his working place so you will choose a day! And if I can join your day, I will. And yes, I will be even kind enough to choose a day without an all-important Lucifer-meeting.”

“Too kind of ya. Hrm...I will check my calendar … .”  
One of his claws pulls his phone out, just for a second his nail towers over the social media buttons -so many notifications!- but he resists and opens his schedule list. With every new click, his frown got deeper.  
“Is there a problem, Dear?”

“To be honest, I had not expected such an idea for a date...it is a little complicated to clear a whole day, in this short time.”

“No one said this date has to be next week, next month should be fine.”

“No! I mean...I don’t wish to wait that long. I will figure it out. How can I reach ya?”

“Call the Hotel. If I am there, Husk will inform me, and if not, he will send me the messages.”

“Good. And ya will inform the Princess? Anything I should know?”

“You will not interact with the patrons, and prepare yourself to get attacked by her guard-dog -another Moth Demon.”

“A Moth? Too bad, this Demon is already taken.”

“Ohnonono -no chance, not even for a charmer like you, my Friend. How did Angel call it...she is from the other side?”

“Ah, I see. I can behave. After all, I will be a perfect guest.”  
He places one claw over his cold heart with an honest grin.

“Oh, you will -I see the Hotel as an unofficial part of my territory. And I am rather protective if it comes to my belongings.”

Mimzy’s club is not far from the Deer’s turf, so there is no long way to walk. The Tower was seen from the club’s main entrance, and now it stands like the Tower of Babel in front of them. Val leans his head back, letting a slow whistle escape his lips.  
“My studio is one of the highest buildings in town, but ya Tower tops it by far. I think...only Vox’s is higher.”

“Please, at some point, there is no practical reason for a higher antenna, besides to boost a fragile ego. My equipment works perfectly.”

Both men stand in silence before the main door, until Val gestures with a hand at the opening.  
“So, is this the end of this fine evening, or will you ask me if I want to come in for a coffee?”  
Alastor seems to think for a moment, just to pull his arm out of the hook, placing both hands comfortably on his back.  
“No, I think not. At least not today.”  
Oh, the sadistic spark in his eyes as he could see Valentino’s disappointment.

“Yeah...well, I will inform ya about a da-”  
His words stop at a dead end, as the red Stag stretches himself with an energetic bounce and places a soft kiss on the Moth’s cheek -Just to walk right through his home door.

Valentino’s brain was at least ten minutes offline, until one of his eyes twitched. His grin grew, full of teeth and his face became all hot purple but he didn't care one wit how stupid he was being.  
A damn kiss on his cheek, so harmless, so modest and still, he feels a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He could barely contain a high-pitch sound as he started to walk back. A long walk, but he needed it.  
Of course, the demons on the streets there were staring at him, this time more out of disbelieving or curiosity -hell, everyone in Hell knows about Al and him. Or at least that they had dinner -and he is still alive!

Bonus: Val/Vel/Vox

“We can do karaoke -BUT no more kid’s songs!”

Vox is sitting on Val’s large sofa, his arms crossed over his chest and his face damn pissed off. Since he's been back online some words trigger him, and he knows this is Velvet’s doing!  
With a soft giggle, the Demoness places herself next to the Media Mogul, leaning on his side.

“No, I promise, Voxy. I thought maybe something from Avril Lavigne.”  
“Yeah? That sounds...mature enough. Which song?”  
“Smile.”

Vox flinches as suddenly a bright, pink pony jumps over his screen, just to sing in full surround-sound with other colorful creatures -there is even a marsh band!  
“Stop it!”  
Valentino places himself on the other side of the Tech Demon, looping an arm around his shoulders.  
“That’s the matter? Does ya software need a winter wrap-up?”  
A new scene play shows more ponies on a white field, cleaning the snow, and busting clouds in the air.  
“Cut it out! I HATE YOU TWO!”  
Vox holds his head, growling in pure frustration as he tries to gain control back over his glitched face -and his friends? They are laughing their asses off, so hard that Val even falls from his couch. Not that he cares much.

**Author's Note:**

> And a great thank you dearly - DerHexenmeister™- for the drawings. I know, I´m getting on your nerves with this fandom and you will never read this stuff XD  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/224635883129667585/715324035071868938/unknown.png (Alastor´s suite)  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/224635883129667585/756625627557265478/Val.png (Val´s suite)


End file.
